No title yet!
by 17blanceri
Summary: Not knowing where they are, bound to a tree, Nya and the ninjas try to find out what happened. Things get crazy, painful and even sweet as the story goes on. I stink at summaries... Please read! This is my first fanfic! :) Rated K plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, 17blanceri here anoucing my first ever fanfiction! Hurray! If you enjoy this story please comment below, feel free to leave tips and suggestions! A/N: When I first started writing this, Pythor hadn't been eaten by the devourer, the boys don't know Nya is the sammuri, Lloyd is still a little kid, and Garmadon hasn't taken the golden wepons. Please RRE! (read, review, and enjoy!) **

Nya opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole where next to her. She went to move her hands and found that she couldn't. Wanting to say something to Kai, she tried to speak but all that came out was a muffled sound. Someone had chained and gagged her and the ninja. Unable to talk, she did the only thing she could to wake up Kai. (he was chained next to her) She gave him a swift kick. Startled, Kai woke up and yelled in surprise but all that came out was, "muff!" through his gag. He looked at Nya as to say "What did you do that for?!" Nya responded by moving closer to Kai. She signaled him to stand still and she bent down as much as the chains allowed her. Then Nya quickly brought her head up pushing Kai's gag onto his forehead. She then motioned for him to do the same. Once they could talk, they looked around to see if anyone could see or hear them. As soon as it was all clear Kai spoke to Nya quietly, "Where are we and how did we get here?" "I don't know but we should wake the others." She whispered back. " Try not to make too much noise give them a kick and explain to them what's going on and remove their gags." "Sounds like a good plan Nya," Kai agreed, " Cole is next to me, what about you?" "Jay." She answered quickly. Shortly after waking Cole and Jay, Jay woke Zane and they all began to try to remember what happened to them. Then Nya suddenly said "Guys I think I remember what happened!" "What is it?" Kai asked. "Well, it's kinda blurry,but..." She began. She never finished because just then a serpentine spotted them and cried out, "The ninja are awake and have found a way to removed their gags!" Suddenly they where surounded by serpentine. Then Pythor parted his way threw to the ninjas and Nya. "I see our guests have awakened." He sneered. "Release the girl from the tree but keep her bound!" "What do you want with my sister Pythor!" Kai screamed, his overprotective nature kicking in. "Gag them all!" Pythor commanded in return, "Also blind fold them, except for the brother." All of the ninja began struggling to try to keep this from happening but something strange happened. For some odd reason, they all stopped struggling for a moment. It was just enough time for the serpentine to gag and blindfold them. Kai repeated his earlier remark yelling, "What do you want with my sister!" "Nothing!" Pythor replied evilly, "I'm just going to show you what happens if you do anything 'funny'." "No!" He tried to yell but the gag had been placed over his mouth. Nya was tied to a tree and a serpentine brought up Jay's weapon, the nun chucks of lightning. Pythor took them and placed the electrical piece onto Nya's neck. She screamed in agony as she was paralyzed by about 10,000 volts of electricity coarser through her body. Her brother unable to help her, began struggling against the restraints, sobbing, but was unable to move. Pythor removed the nun chucks from her after about a minute but to Kai and Nya it felt like hours. Unable to move, Nya continued to scream the lightning was still coursing through her body. Pythor did this to each one of them making the next watch it happen. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

**Dun Dun Dun! I just love a little cliffy don't you! Well, if you liked it don't forget to review below, and if you didn't sorry to waste you time. Next chapter I'll be introducing my OC. Before I just want to ask you to answer my pole: which ninjago character do you want to become if you could? **

**Until next time,**

**17blanceri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry there's not much action in it and it's short but it was an important section. Also we get a vague introduction of my OC, Dawn! Thanks to Packerfan95 for the great name idea! Now, please read and review. Also I forgot to do this last chapter but, I do not own Ninjago or the characters. I just own the idea for my story and my OCs. I was also excited when I got two reviews on my story! You both get cookies fresh from the oven! (::) (::) Yay! If you want a warm cookie, please review! On with the story...**

Pythor then called out, "Bring me the venom that was designed for my use!" A serpentine brought a small vial filled with a clear liquid. Pythor opened it and placed some of the liquid onto his fangs.

"Don't worry," he sneered, "This will only hurt a lot!" To weak from the electrical shock, the ninja and Nya couldn't avoid being bitten by Pythor. Once he had finished, Pythor commanded,

"Send for the girl and the lad!" A few moments later, a young girl (she appeared about the same age as Nya) and Lloyd walked up. She glanced at Lloyd and he stayed silent. Then she quietly and politely said to Pythor,

"What do you need my sir?"

"Take these 'ninja' (saying it sarcastically) to your room." he spat "I did what I must so they would not fight against you. Return them to full health. Teach them how to live here, or you know what will happen."

Her eyes looked worried and then she answered "Yes, my sir." turning to Lloyd, the girl continued, "Lloyd, please help me lead them to my room. Take them one at a time. Trust me."

She and Lloyd walked up to Nya, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay. "I will take the girl," she said gesturing to Nya, "Please, take the one in red. They seemed to have suffered the most." Lloyd nodded and started to help Kai. Nya allowed the girl to ungag her and remove her blindfold. Then the girl said this to her, "Please, stay quiet and trust me. I can help you, just as I did for Lloyd."  
"Alright," responded Nya in a cough, "but please help my brother."  
"I will, but you have to follow me first." The girl responded loosening the chains holding Nya to the tree. Nya did nothing to stop the girl from helping her. First of all she was too weak to fight and second of all there was something that made her trust this girl. The girl helped Nya away from the chains and placed Nya's arm around her shoulder to support her. She waited until Lloyd was ready to go with Kai and they began to walk very slowly. A few minutes later they came to a small cabin. The girl brought Nya inside and she saw seven small sleeping mats. The girl had Nya lay down on one while Lloyd placed Kai on another. The girl laid a blanket over Nya and a wet cloth on her forehead. Then she did the same for Kai. Next she spoke to Lloyd, "Lloyd, please come with me to get the others." Then she turned to Nya and Kai and said, "I will be back in a moment, please try to sleep." Then she and Lloyd walked out to get the other ninja.

**Well, what did you think? Leave your comments below. Also, answer the poll on my page to answer the question, which ninjago character do you want to be! **

**Until next time,**

**17blanceri**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the third chapter to the story! Thanks so much for the reviews and continued support. After only two chapters I already have three reviews! Fresh cookies for you reviewers! (::) (::) Now, this chapter is a little slow but it's kind of important for the rest of the story. Well, R&R! On with the story!**

* * *

As they walked Lloyd tried to start a conversation. "Um..." he began, "You never told me your name."  
"Sorry, everything happened so quickly I never got the chance to mention it. My name is Dawn." she answered softly.  
"Ok," Lloyd questioned "What did Pythor mean back there by 'I did what I must to keep them from fighting against you'?"  
Dawn sighed and answered "He says that is an excuse to not tell what he really did."  
"What DID he do?" Lloyd asked worriedly.  
"Some time back," Dawn started, "Pythor and the serpentine created a venom. The venom can cause fever, chills, temporary paralyzes, dizziness, headaches, and in large quantities, death. See what Pythor can do is apply this venom to his fangs and bite his enemy, causing the poison to enter the bloodstream. It appears as if Kai received a slightly larger amount than the rest."  
"Is there a cure for the venom?" Lloyd asked fearfully.  
"Thankfully there is a cure and I know how to make it, but your friends will have a long, painful journey ahead of them I'm afraid." Dawn said to Lloyd who had a look of relief on his face. "You're lucky that I found you when I did Lloyd, and convinced the serpentine that you were too important to injure severely. I'm sorry I couldn't keep them from hurting you in the first place."  
"It's all right," The young boy comforted her "you probably saved my life. The salve you put on it will help it to heal and it numbed the pain from the burn."  
Dawn looked at the young boy gratefully and said "When we get back to the rest of you friends, I'll take a quick look at them to see who has the least amount of injury and then I'll have you take them back to my room. I'll take two of them so you only have to take one."  
Sound's good Dawn." Lloyd agreed. Then they came to the clearing where Cole, Jay, and Zane were still chained and Dawn glanced at the three of them.  
"The one in black is unconscious, so I'll take him with me. The one in white seems to have obtained the least amount of injury. Can you help him?" She spoke to Lloyd. "While you do that, I'll help the other two." Lloyd just nodded and got to work releasing his friend. Dawn walked up to Jay and removed his gag and blindfold. Then she carefully loosened the chain just enough to release him. While she did this she noticed Jay was favoring one foot. "What's wrong my friend? Dawn asked gesturing to his foot.  
"When Pythor chained me back to the tree, I was shoved down and my ankle twisted. I think it's sprained or broken." he answered her in his panicky tone. "Is Nya alright?"

Dawn helped him away from the tree where he had been chained and answered him, "Lean on this tree and I'll help your friend. And if you mean the young girl, then yes, she's fine." Jay leaned against the tree and let out a sigh of relief . "I see Lloyd already left with your other friend." Dawn commented to him as she walked up to release Cole. She removed the gag from his mouth and helped his unconscious body away from the tree. Then he let out a groan as Dawn set him down on the ground. The weird thing was that she thought he looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why. She carefully removed the blindfold from his semi-conscious face. Dawn took one look at his eyes and instantly knew what it was she thought was familiar. She hid the look of surprise from her face and helped Cole to his feet, letting him lean on her for support. He clearly wasn't completely awake. Dawn slowly walked towards Jay and he also placed his support on her so not to damage his possibly injured ankle. Then they slowly made their way back to the cabin. When they entered they saw that Lloyd had laid Zane down and had replaced Kai and Nya's head clothes with fresh ones. After she made sure Cole and Jay were comfortable, Dawn spoke quietly to Lloyd, "Thank you for your help Lloyd. I want to take one last look at your arm before you go to bed."

"Of course Dawn" the younger boy said looking up at her. He held out his arm and Dawn carefully pulled back his sleeve revealing a white bandage. She firmly gripped Lloyd's arm above the bandage and began to peel it away. The skin, red, peeling, and slightly blackened, clearly was hurting the small boy. Dawn picked up a bowl with a special salve that would help to heal and numb the burn. Lloyd winced thinking to himself, "Do not cry. You are a ninja, ninja do not cry from a injury." as she began to gently rub the paste onto his arm. Dawn looked up at him and saw his eyes welling up with tears as she took a roll of bandages and began to wrap his arm back up. Glancing at him again as she pulled his sleeve back down she said,

"There, you should be good until morning. Are you okay Lloyd?" He didn't meet her eyes not wanting her to see her tears and nodded. Not to be easily fooled, Dawn pulled him into a hug. "It's okay to cry Lloyd. Everyone has to show their pain sometimes."

The young boy buried his head into her shoulder and began to cry. "I just don't know what to do Dawn! My friends are hurt and my burn hurts soooo bad!" he wailed.

Dawn started rocking back and forth and whispered comfortingly in his ear, "shhh, shhh, I know little one. It'll be okay. Just calm down Lloyd, you and your friends will recover from this."

"But what happens if they don't"he whimpered.

Dawn pulled him off of her shoulder and wiped away the tears trickling down his small face. Then she said sternly but comfortingly, "Lloyd, do not think like that. I have all of the ingredients to make the medicine for your friends. Now, you need to get ready for bed. Before you do though, can you tell me the names of your friends?"

Lloyd sniffled a little and answered, "I guess so Dawn."

She helped him to his feet and they walked over towards his sleeping friends."The girl over there is Nya, and the boy in red next to her is her brother Kai," Lloyd whispered pointing over to them, "The one in blue is Jay, the one in black is Cole, and the white one is Zane."

"Thank you Lloyd, I'm happy that I know their names now". Dawn whispered back, "Now, off to bed with you. It's going to be a long night for your friends." Lloyd started to protest but she went on and said "And don't argue Lloyd. I need you well rested to help me care for your friends tomorrow."

"Yes Dawn." he replied rather reluctantly. "Goodnight Dawn." She smiled as he walked towards his sleeping mat. Then he turned around and said, "Dawn,"

"Yes little one?" she responded.

"Thank you." She smiled as he turned away to go to sleep. She gathered the ingredients to make the cure for the venom that was coursing through Nya and the ninja and then sat down on her mat to begin a long night of nursing the sick ones.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me in the reviews below! Also answer the poll on my home page! I only have one vote and I need more. **

**Thanks for reading!,**

**17blanceri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the forth chapter of my story! I'm happy to say that I now have four reviews! I can always use more though! Even constructive criticism is welcome. Anything to make me a better writer. Enough Chit-chat thought, please R&R! To the chapter! **

Dawn started to mix together the ingredients for the venom's cure as Cole, Jay, Kai, Nya, and Zane were tossing and turning in their sleep. Occasionally she would get up to replace the towels on their heads but besides that, everything was quiet. After a few hours of adding ingredients and grinding it into a powder, Dawn got up and poured the powder into some water. She stirred it to dissolve the mixture and got out a teaspoon. She walked over to Nya and gently woke her up saying, "I have some medicine for you. It might taste a bit bitter, but it will help with your condition." Nya woke up and let Dawn pour the medicine into her mouth and she swallowed the liquid medicine. Then Dawn had her lay back down, and Dawn wet the cloth on her forehead, gave her some water and moved on to Kai. Once she had finished with Kai, Dawn took care of Cole, than Zane, and finished with Jay. Knowing that she couldn't sleep, Dawn decided to reflect on what happened today. She thought back to when she first heard the rumor that Pythor had prisoners...  
*_flashback*_  
_Dawn was walking back to her small room after she had spent some time in the quiet of the woods, away from the noise of the serpentine. While she walked she overheard some of the serpentine talking, "I hear that Pythor has captured thosssse pessssky ninja and made them hissss prisssonersss." one of them hissed. _

"_It'sss true," the other returned. "I alssso know that the little boy wasss taken assss well. What wasss hisss name?"_

_Dawn perked up at this and slowed her pace. "Pythor has captured a little boy? If anything I was trained to protect the young. I need to hear more."_

"_Really? Isss it that little brat, Lloyd?" the first one hissed in return._

"_Oh yessss, that'sss hissss name. He wasss quite annoying lassst time." the second serpentine answered. "Well, thankssss for the chat but I need to find the girl. Pythor isss looking for her." At this Dawn jumped up and quietly sprinted away, wanting to get back to her home before the serpentine arrived . She got back in time to see the same serpentine she had been listening to walk out of the woods. "There you are girl, Pythor wantssss to sssee you right now. I don''t know why ssso don't assssk."Dawn just nodded and followed not knowing what's going on or what to expect. She stayed quiet as they approached where Pythor was. _

"_Now tell me! Where is your Uncle!" Dawn heard Pythor demand._

"_I-i-i don't know! I told you this already!"She heard a terrified little voice reply. They got close enough to see Pythor there along with Skalidor who was holding a struggling little boy off the ground._

"_Don't give me that answer again! I don't want your excuses! Maybe you need a little motivation..."_

"_N-n-no! Don't hurt me! I don't know!" the little boy whimpered looking fearful._

"_Maybe this will help you remember!"Pythor sneered evilly pulling out a golden sword. The boy began struggling harder and started to scream, utterly terrified. Then the sword started on fire and Pythor said to Skalidor, "Cover his mouth, his screams are annoying." _

_Then he brought the flaming sword towards the young child. It brushed the skin on his arm and the child started crying in fear and pain. Unable to watch any longer, Dawn stepped out of the tree line saying, "You sent for me, sir?"_

_Pulling the sword away from the boy Pythor answered, "Ah, my dear girl, this is Lloyd."_

_She glanced up at the lad and saw that he had passed out from exhaustion. Pitting the young boy, She said to Pythor, "What do you need with him, sir? Is it necessary to treat him so harshly? If you need him for information, why hurt him so badly? Being so young, an injury like that could prove life-threatening."_

"_You're right my dear. Skalidor, but him down." Pythor answered. The dark, black snake set down the boy and released his crushing grip from his small frame. Concerned for his wellbeing, Dawn walked over to look at him. "My dear, you will take him back to your room. Treat him if you must, but I will question him further. Be careful with him in your care. He's a bit rebellious and we wouldn't want anything to happen to him or anyone else while you're keeping an eye on him."_

_She glanced up as Pythor once he finished speaking and politely answered, "Of course, my sir. I will keep a close eye on him."\_

_She picked up his small, limp body and walked back to the small cabin in the woods she called home. Entering the small, one roomed house, Dawn got out a spare sleeping mat and laid the young boy named Lloyd down onto it. Getting a small blanket and a first-aid kit, she began to treat his burn, as well as various other cuts and bruises. When she had finished, she got up to make some hot tea for herself. While the water was boiling, Dawn heard a small groan escape Lloyd's lips. She walked over there and sat down, stroking the young boy's hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at her and shrieked. Trying to sit up and back away he said fearfully "Don't hurt me! Where am I? Where's Pythor? Where are my friends?"_

_The girl gave him a worried smile and spoke in soft, soothing tones, "Do not worry little one, I am not going to hurt you. You are in my cabin and Pythor is not here right now. You need to lay back down so I can treat that burned arm."_

"_How do I know I can trust you! Maybe you're a serpentine in disguise!" Lloyd answered fear still filling his small voice._

_Thinking for a moment, Dawn answered, "You can trust me because I'm the one who got Pythor to stop hurting you. If I were a serpentine, wouldn't I hiss my s's? And why would I take you into my home and care for you, just to see you hurt again. You need to calm down. Being panicked can make that burn of yours hurt even worse."_

_Looking into her eyes, Lloyd saw the love and concern for him there. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Okay. I'll trust you. What can you do for my arm? It __really_ _hurts!"_

"_Well," Dawn answered smiling at him, "I'm going to rub this salve onto it. It will help it to heal and even keep the pain away. Can you hold out your arm? I'll warn you though, it'll sting at first."_

"_Alright," He replied shakily "Here's the arm they burned."_

_Dawn grabbed it gently with her hands in order to look at it closely. She took a bowl she had filled with the salve, and began to rub it gently into his arm. Lloyd winced as it stung a little but then he pulled on a brave face, not letting the pain show. _  
_Dawn took out a roll of bandages and told him, "I'm going to wrap your arm in this in order to keep out infection, okay?"_

_Lloyd nodded his head as she started to wrap the burn in the white bandage. When she finished, she said, "Why don't you lay down for a bit. You're probably very tired." _

_All Lloyd could do was nod wearily as he laid down for a short nap. Dawn walked back to the stove and took her teapot off and poured herself a cup. She had just finished it when there was a knock at her door. Getting up she called, "Coming!" _

_Dawn answered the door to see a serpentine there. "Sir Pythor requests yours and the boy's presence immediately. He needs you to bring the boy's friends here. There are five of them." the serpentine spoke._

_She nodded and said, "Give me a second to get out some mats and wake the boy." The serpentine agreed and Dawn took out five sleeping mats and spread them out on the floor. Then she walked over to Lloyd and gently shook him awake. "Lloyd, wake up. You need to come with me." Lloyd stood up and saw the serpentine at the door and cowered behind Dawn in fear. She turned and smiled at him, "Don't be afraid little one. I won't let them do anything to you. Please, trust and come with me." He stared into her eyes and nodded. She smiled and gripped his small hand. He didn't protest as Dawn led him out of the house. On the way, She explained to Lloyd that he needed to stay quiet and let her do the talking. He nodded and agreed._

_*End Of Flash back* _

"And all this lead up to now"Dawn thought to herself. She got up and tended to the sick people and then went to get another cup of tea, smiling at Lloyd asleep on his mat. "And to think, it was just this morning that I saved him from Pythor." The girl smiled to herself, ready to see what tomorrow would bring.

**What did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Don't forget about the poll on my home page! It may be incorporated into future stories! **

**See you next chapter,**

**17blanceri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back for chapter five of my story! I am now up to a grand total of eight reviews! Hurray! Cookies for you all! (::) (::) (::) Well, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Dawn: Don't forget to R&R!**

**Me: How did you get here?!**

**Dawn: You created me with your imagination. I'm with you wherever you go! :)**

**Me: Okay... o_o Is it just me or is that a little weird.**

**Dawn: What ever you think is weird, so do I. I was created in your mind!**

**Me: Let's just let them read the story.**

**Dawn: What ever works for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn got up from her mat and gave everyone some more medicine before deciding to check on Lloyd on the far side of the room. She walked over there and noticed that he was sitting up. Dawn approached him and asked, "Is something wrong little one? May I sit down?"  
"Huh," Lloyd sighed, "I can't sleep Dawn. I'm worried about my friends."  
She gave him an understanding smile and said sympathetically, "I understand Lloyd, but I'm taking good care of them. I'll need you well-rested for tomorrow."  
"I know Dawn, but I can't help but worry. They have done so much for me and I feel like I can't do anything to help them. I hate seeing them like this." Lloyd answered looking at the ground.

Dawn reached out and lifted his head up so he was looking at her and whispered, "How about this, you go see how everyone is doing and I'll make some tea to help you sleep."

"That sounds good." Lloyd whispered back. "but I have to have milk in my tea. Uncle says I'm too young to have it black." Dawn gave a little laugh and nodded, pulling Lloyd up from the mat, leading him over to his sick friends.  
"Do what you wish, you can talk to them if they're awake, replace their head clothes, or just sit with them quietly and I'll go make some tea."Dawn told the young boy softly. So Lloyd walked off to care for his friends as she went over to the stove to make some tea. Dawn took out her teapot and filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil. Then she got out some Jasmine spice to use as flavoring, as well as some milk and sugar. She also took out to cups. The water had just began to boil, so Dawn pulled it off the fire and placed the Jasmine into the bottoms of the cups, as well as a little sleeping herb in Lloyd's, to help him fall asleep. She filled the two cups with the hot water and poured some milk into Lloyd's. Then Dawn grasped the two cups and the sugar in her hands and sat down on her mat. "Lloyd, the tea is ready." she called softly to the boy, who had been sitting next to Nya and Kai. He came over and sat down next to her. "Would you like some sugar?" Dawn asked softly.  
"Yes please." Lloyd answered politely. Dawn laced his cup with sugar and handed it to him. Then she took her own and they sat together, listening to the quiet of the night. Once they had finished Lloyd said letting out a yawn, "Boy, I'm really sleepy. You were right Dawn, the tea did help. Goodnight." But before he could even get off of Dawn's mat, he fell asleep.  
"Poor thing," She said looking at him "He really was worried about his friends." Then Dawn gently picked him up and carried him over to his mat and laid Lloyd down. Next she pulled the covers up around him and, for some inexplicable reason, kissed him softly on his forehead. Then Dawn went back to care for the five sick ones giving them one last check up. Satisfied that they would all be okay for a while, she settled down to wait for morning.  
_*The Next Day*_  
The following morning everyone except Kai seemed to be feeling relatively better. Nya and Cole had quickly recovered from the poison, but were still having spasms from the electricity coursing through them. Jay and Zane on the other hand seemed to have little or no reaction to the shock, but still had a slightly high fever. Dawn knew it would be easy to treat the fevers, but it would be difficult to deal with the extra electrical energy. Lastly, there was Kai. He obviously had been treated the worst. He would often toss and turn calling out, "Nya! Nya! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her!" Dawn had tried everything to help him relax, but Kai just couldn't sleep soundly. He had an extremely high temperature and would shake uncontrollably from the electrical shock. Some time later, Lloyd woke up and began to care for his friends, giving Dawn time to make breakfast. She asked him to give some medicine to Jay and Zane and to call her if Cole, Nya or Kai went into shock.  
"One last thing Lloyd," Dawn stated seriously before she started breakfast, "Kai is very unstable. I don't want you doing anything except replacing his head towel now and then, understand."  
"Of course Dawn..." Lloyd answered with some hesitation. A while later, Dawn had made a delicious breakfast of eggs and toast. She brought over small plates of it to Cole, Jay, Nya, and Zane. Dawn would give some mashed berries to Kai later. After she and Lloyd had sat down at the table in the room, he asked her a question. "Dawn, why is there no bacon or sausage?"

She laughed lightly, knowing he wasn't complaining, just being curious. "I don't eat meat Lloyd. I'm a vegetarian. You see, I don't like to eat what was once an animal. I'm fine with all the other foods."

"Okay. I was just curious because usually there is meat." He said understandingly. Once they had finished Lloyd complemented Dawn's cooking skills repeatedly and even offered to do the dishes.

"Thanks for offer Lloyd, I'm going to check on your friends and make Kai something he can eat." She answered gratefully. Dawn walked over to check on Nya and the Ninja. Almost as soon as she had gotten over there, Cole had a spasm attack. He began to shake uncontrollably. Dawn sped over to him and said soothingly, "Cole, I want you to lie down and take deep breaths." She then placed her hand behind his head and lowered him down. "Calm down, Calm down now." Dawn whispered in his ear with her sweet and gentle voice. She kept repeating this over and over to him as she stroked his hair. (she found out during his first spasm that this helped him to relax) He slowly calmed down after a few minutes of thrashing uncontrollably and almost instantly fell asleep. "Poor thing." Dawn murmured. "Those spasms really exaust him." Leaving him to sleep, she moved onto Jay. Dawn noticed that his ankle had been getting worse. At first she left it alone, hoping it was just a minor twist and would heal itself, but apparently not. "How you feeling Jay?" she asked him in her soft toned voice.  
"Better, I think that my fever is even gone!" He answered excitedly.

Placing a hand on his forehead, Dawn responded, "You're right. Your fever is gone, but how is your ankle?"

"It hurts horribly!" Jay responded overreacting again. "What if I can't walk ever again! I can barely move it right now!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at him and said, "If we treat it properly, it'll be fine. Now, this will probably hurt, but I need to see if it's broken or not." She placed her hands on his ankle and started feeling around it.

"Ow! Watch it that hurts!" Jay exclaimed.

Dawn gave him a stern look and said "Look here Jay! Your acting worse than Lloyd did when I treated his third degree burns! Now, move your foot as far forward as you can." Jay pouted but did as he was told. Dawn told him to move it in several other directions and then to rotate as much as he could. "Good. Well, you lucked out. It's not broken, just badly sprained. You just need to stay off it for a few days and we'll see how it goes."

"Thank goodness!" Jay called out, "I'm so glad it isn't broken! If it would have been broken, then maybe you wouldn't have set it properly, and then it would heal incorrectly and then in order to fix it they had to re-break it and then I'd have to go through the healing process all over again. And you guys all know that when I'm confined to bed for a long time, I get antsy and then I start talking to cure my boredom and then you all have to leave because I gave you really bad headaches from talking and then I'd be all alone and you all know that when I'm alone..."

"Shut up Jay!" Nya yelled irritably from her mat. The blue ninja stopped talking then and Dawn just sighed and shook her head moving on to help the next person.

**Well, What did you think?**

**Dawn: Tell us in the reviews below!**

**Me: You know, I'm starting to like you.**

**Dawn: You mean you didn't like me to begin with?! :(**

**Me: I never said that! You where just kinda creepy earlier.**

**Dawn: Oh! Sorry about that!**

**Me: That's fine. Now, why don't you finish us off?**

**Dawn: Okay! Please review! Until next time! Bye.**

**Me: Good job. :)**

**Dawn: Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter six!**

**Dawn: I hope you like it it includes...**

**Me: (slaps hand over Dawn's mouth) Don't give anything away! They have to read it for themselves!**

**Dawn: mum Mummm!**

**Me: What? (removes hand from mouth)**

**Dawn: I said, well sorry!**

**Me: What's the point of reading the story if you go and tell them it!**

**Dawn: I guess your right...**

**Me: You better believe it girly! On with the story!**

**Dawn: Don't forget to R&R! :)**

After leaving Jay, Dawn headed over to check on Zane. "Feeling better Zane?" she asked him kindly.

"Much, thanks to your hospitality. Thank you." He answered graciously.

Dawn shook her head and said, "No need to thank me. I'm only doing what I know is right. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't helped you guys. Well, it looks like your fever is gone, but I still don't think you should be up and around for at least a little longer. We don't want anything happening." Zane nodded in understanding.

"I'll be careful Dawn." He said solemnly. Satisfied that he was alright, Dawn went to check on Nya.

"How are you doing Nya?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine." She answered smiling at Dawn. "Hey, I think I found a way to remove the extra energy from the electricity."

"Really? How so?" Dawn asked, curiously.

"Well," Nya started, "By carefully moving my body, such as wiggling my fingers of stretching my arms, I can let the excess energy be released through the movements. I wanted to check with you before I did anything rash though."

Dawn gave her a huge smile and exclaimed, "Nya, that's brilliant! You'll have to start small though so you don't exhaust yourself. Why don't you start by opening and closing your hands or something. I'm going to check on Kai and then I'll come back to help you."

Nya nodded and Dawn stood up and walked towards Kai. She hadn't let the others know, but Kai wasn't doing so well. His fever kept steadily increasing, as well as the severity of his spasms. When she got closer, she noticed that he was awake. "Good, Kai's awake. I can make him something to eat..." Dawn thought.

By this time, Lloyd had finished washing the dishes. Dawn noticed this and called him over. "Hey, Lloyd can you do something for me?" she asked the boy.

"Shure Dawn, what do you need me to do?" Lloyd responded looking up at her.

"I need you to go out to the backyard, and in my garden, there are is a berry patch. I want you to take a bowl, and fill it with ripe blueberries and raspberries. Then, bring it back into me." Dawn explained to him.

He nodded and said to her cheerily "Okay Dawn, I can do that!"

She smiled at the boy glad that she could give him something to do so he wasn't bored. Seeing that it would be a bit, Dawn went back to Nya. "Is your idea working Nya?" she asked the other girl.

"It seems to be working." she answered stretching her hands and arms.

"I know this may sound hasty, but do you want to try walking a little bit?" Dawn suggested to Nya who looked up at her surprised.

"Do you really think thats a good idea?" she questioned Dawn.

"If you're feeling up to it, I'll help you." Dawn answered Nya seriously.

"Okay, I'll give it a try..." Nya said sounding hesitant.

Smiling, Dawn pulled her up from the mat. Nya wobbled a little and cried out "woah!" as her knees shook under her weight.

Expecting this, Dawn held onto her arm to help steady her. Once Nya was ready, Dawn held out her arm, inviting her to walk with her. Nya took it and they slowly started walking around the small building, Nya's steps getting more confident the longer they did it. "I think I'm going to let go but I'll be right here to catch you if you fall." Dawn told her, happy for her returning strength.

Nya nodded happily as Dawn let go and she started walking without support. After a minute or two, Nya realized that she was feeling tired. "Hey Dawn, I'm feeling kinda tired. I think I'll go lay back down."

Dawn agreed saying "Good idea. You don't want to tire yourself out right away. Besides, here comes Lloyd."

Just then Lloyd walked in the door with a bowl full of berries and his mouth covered in juice. Dawn giggled at the sight of his childish face, stained red and blue and asked him, "Where they ripe Lloyd?"

He nodded his head and said "Uh-huh! They were delicious!"

Dawn let loose another laugh and tried to keep a straight face while scolding him, "Lloyd, I hope you left some for Kai!"

At this she couldn't contain herself anymore and burst into peals of bell-like laughter. With Nya, Zane, and Jay chuckling with her. Lloyd took a defensive stance and called out, "Yes I did! I have a whole bowl full right here! I only ate like, ten berries!"

This made Dawn and everyone else laugh harder as Zane said, "Then how do you have almost the equivalent amount of juice on your face as at least fifteen berries?!"

Dawn finally got control of her laughter to say to the young boy, "Place the bowl on the table and then come over here so I can clean of you face."

Lloyd set the bowl down and said grumpily "I can wash my own face thank you very much!"

Then he walked over to the sink and reached up to get a towel and turn on the faucet, only to find that he was too short to reach. "That's not fair!" Lloyd whined. "I'm too short!"

Dawn let out a small laugh and walked over to him. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Lloyd stubbornly shook his head and went over to the table. Dawn didn't stop him, curious as to what he was going to do. He took a chair from the table and dragged it over to the sink. Climbing up on top of it, he was finally able to reach the faucet. Lloyd took the towel, turned on the faucet and wiped his face clean. Then he jumped down, dragged the chair back and turned to Dawn saying, "See, I told you I could do it!"

She and everyone else smiled at the boy, and Dawn said "I guess you did tell me. Now, why don't you see if Nya, Zane, and Jay want to play a boardgame with you. I have some in the cabinet over there."

Lloyd smiled hugely and looked over at his friends. They gave him a playful nod and he went over to pick out a game. Dawn looked over at the boy's three friends and said "Thanks. Can you keep an eye on him for a while? I need to help Kai."

Nya nodded smiling and Jay said "Yeah, we don't mind playing with the little squirt for a bit."

"It'll give us all something to pass the time." Zane spoke up agreeing.

Dawn beamed at them and got to work preparing something for Kai to eat. She got the bowl of berries Lloyd picked and saw that they were all ripe and juicy. She got a spoon and some sugar from the cupboard and put a spoonful of sugar into the berries. They didn't necessarily need to be sweeter Dawn knew, but it would help thicken the berries a little bit. Next she took the spoon and mashed the berries and the sugar together. Then Dawn walked over to Kai and was glad to see her was still awake. "Good morning Kai," she said sweetly. "I brought you some berries to eat."

Kai looked at her smiling face and smiled tiredly back. "Thank you." he said in a sound barely above a whisper.

"Let's have you sit up, alright?" Dawn said quietly.

"Alright." he coughed.

Helping him quite a bit, Dawn got Kai to sit up against the wall. She took the spoon and the bowl of berries and began to give him small bites. He didn't protest once, allowing Dawn to feed him the mash. Kai had barely finished eating when he had a spasm attack. She acted quickly laying him down on his mat. Eventually, he had calmed down. Dawn checked Kai's temperature, gave him some medicine and pulled the blanket up around his shivering body. Once she had finished, Dawn walked over to Lloyd, Jay, Nya, and Zane. She sat down to see what they were playing. Once she sat, Dawn looked up to see a hint of concern in Lloyd's eyes. "Is there something wrong Lloyd?" she asked the young boy.

"Sort of... Dawn, I think you should get some sleep. You were up all night and we don't want you to get sick from exhaustion."

Dawn was taken aback by his words of concern. "I think..." she started.

"I agree with him." Nya said "It would be bad if you got sick Dawn."

"Yes, lack of sleep would not be good in this situation, Dawn."

Dawn was amazed at their concern for her. She sighed and said, "I guess you all are right. I'll get some sleep on one condition. If Cole or Kai has a spasm attack or Pythor sends for me, you will wake me up immediately and you will wake me after one hour."

They all nodded. "One more thing, the three of you," she said pointing to Jay, Nya, and Zane, "have to get some sleep as well. I want you to recover."

The three of them looked at each other and agreed. "Lloyd, I want you to behave yourself. There are some one-player games in the cabinet if you get bored."

With that, Dawn got up and went to lay down for a short nap, knowing her new friends would wake her in an hour

**Me: I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that I have received 14 reviews and today I finally broke 100 views! Hurray! **

**Dawn: Over 100 people have read about me!? :)**

**Me: That's right Dawn! But, we always welcome more! Now please review below and We'll see you next chapter!**

**Dawn: Wait! You almost forgot to tell them that you have a four way tie in your poll between Kai, Zane, Lord G., and Your OC! We want to break this tie! By voting, you might have your opinion going into who 17blanceri is going to do a one shot about! Please Vote! Have a good day/night!**

**Me: You heard the girl, VOTE!**


	7. Author's note: Sorry!

**I am soooooooooo sorry that this isn't a new chapter and am very sad to Say that I am no longer able to update everyday. :'( My spring Seats season has begun (I'm on the golfing team) and I have practice everyday after school. I also have a tone of homework and make-up work to do because I missed two weeks of school from being sick. (trust me, not as fun as it sounds) And because the end of the quarter at my school is next week, I have to get to work which is leaving me less time to write my stories. Sorry, but especially right now scence I'll be a freshman next year, my grades are really important to me. Please don't hate me because I think school comes first. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to post around every-other day. **

**Thanks for understanding,**

**17blanceri**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Welcome back! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I couldn't update sooner. With school, sports, and a sever case of writers block (thanks to YellowBook for the advice) I couldn't get it finished. But now it's here and we get to see Dawn again! :)**

**Dawn: I was here the whole time, smart one!" **

**Me: -_- I've told you a thousand times, 'smart one' is mine! Get your own witty reputay! **

**Dawn: Fine. Nice going blonde.**

**Me: Wow! ****THAT****was ****RUDE!****First of all, I'm not a blonde and second of all, that is a vicious stereotype and we probably have readers that are blondes. If I EVER hear you say that again, I will intentionally make you kiss a serpentine in the story. Now what do you have to say for yourself, Missy!**

**Dawn: :'( I'm sooooooo sorry! I didn't know what it meant! I heard some of the other OCs say it and I don't know what got into me! *continues to sob into hands***

**Me: Shhh Dawn, it's okay. You didn't know. I'm sure that all of the reader will forgive you.**

**Dawn: *sniffling* Really? :(**

**Me: Yes. Now that you've learned you lesson, why don't you lead us into the story?**

**Dawn: *no longer crying* OKAY! Enjoy the story! and Don't forget to review!**

* * *

After Dawn and everyone else went to catch up on some sleep, Lloyd played some one-player games for awhile. After a bit, he noticed the time and thought he would do a nice thing for Dawn and make some lunch. When he had been out in the garden earlier, he noticed that Dawn had many different foods growing there, and knowing that she was a vegetarian, he would make something she could eat. Lloyd went out to the garden and picked a small head of lettuce, two tomatoes, a cucumber, some red cabbage leaves, and a small onion. He also went over to Dawn's herb garden and picked some different spices. When he got back inside, Lloyd carefully began preparing the food he picked. He carefully chopped the onion, sliced the cucumber, diced the tomatoes, cut the cabbage into thin strips, and pulled the leaves off of the lettuce head. He mixed all of this together to make a salad. Then, Lloyd looked in Dawn's fridge, found some cheese and added it to the top of the salad. Thinking for a moment, the young boy grabbed a chair and pushed it over to the cupboards, hoping that Dawn had olive oil in there. Finding it, he poured a little into the bowl and added the spices he had chopped up, some rosemary, thyme, cloves, and some parsley. Lloyd added a little water, knowing from watching Zane that this would thin the dressing. Once he had finished preparing the meal, Lloyd checked the time. It was one minute until an hour since Dawn had went to bed, so he decided to wake her up. Shaking her shoulder gently, he said "Dawn, it's been one hour, you told me to wake you up."

Waking immediately, Dawn replied, "Thanks, squirt for waking me up. Did you keep yourself busy?"

"You could say that..." Lloyd responded smiling mischievously.

Dawn's eyes widened and she fretted, "What did you do Lloyd! Should I be concerned? Is everyone okay?"

"No! No! Nothing like that Dawn! Everyones fine. I was kidding, all I did was make some lunch." Lloyd said regretting his evil smile, remembering now that Dawn didn't understand his strange sense of humor.

"Oh! Thank you Lloyd, that was kind of you, but don't scare me like that!" she said grateful, but scolding at the sametime. "What did you make, little one?"

"I went into your garden and picked some vegetables and then I made a salad and dressing to go with." He explained smiling at her interest in what he had made.

"Good idea squirt, it sounds delicious!" Dawn said encouragingly. "Hey, I'm going to check on everyone, but before I do, how's your arm feeling?"

"It feels better, but it still hurts." the small boy admitted.

"Well, let's take a look at it and I can tell you if it's healing, okay?" she said kindly, feeling Lloyd's pain.

Dawn pulled back his sleeve and removed the bandage carefully. Looking at she was happy with what she saw. "The salve is working well, and the burn is beginning to heal, Lloyd. Since this seems to be working, we'll just keep using it, okay?" She explained to him.

Lloyd nodded as Dawn rubbed more salve onto his arm and rewrapped it. Standing up, she said, "Now, why don't you go set the table, and I'll see how your friends are doing."

"Shure Dawn!" the young boy smiled and ran off.

Dawn smiled at his antics and went to see how everyone was doing. Seeing that everyone was awake, she decided to help them over to the table for lunch. Well, except for maybe Kai, considering his condition. Dawn thought she might as well check on him first to see if the medicine was doing any good. Heading over there she was glad to see he was awake. "Feeling any better, Kai?" she asked him sweetly.

"I guess... I don't really know. I feel so... tired." he responded weakly.

"Okay, well I'm going to check your temp and few other things." Dawn stated to him.

All Kai could do was nod, to weak to talk anymore. Checking his temp, Dawn was surprised and happy. It was amazingly only slightly above normal. Wondering if this was normal or not, considering people sometimes have a higher than average regular temp, she decided to ask Nya. "Hey Nya," she called to the other girl, "Is Kai's temp slightly above average when he isn't sick?"

"Ya, he is the ninja of fire after all." She responded.

"Good point." Dawn said turning back to Kai. "Kai, clearly this medicine is working, so I'll keep using it, but I want you to stay in bed at least one more day, just to be safe."

"Alright." he agreed simply sounding tired.

"I'll bring some lunch over to you in a bit, alright?" Dawn told him kindly standing up to go check on the others, knowing all she'd get was a nod in response.

She went over to talk to Nya. "You looked well-rested my friend." Dawn commented seeing her shining eyes sparkling happily.

"I most definitely am feeling better Dawn." Nya said cheerfully.

"That's great! You know, I think you're well enough to help out around here, if you don't mind." Dawn replied happily.

"If you think I'm well enough, then I'm definitely willing to lend a hand." She told Dawn.

"We'll talk about it later, but You can go sit down at the table, Lloyd made us all lunch." Dawn said helping Nya up. Nya nodded gratefully and went to go sit down. Moving on to Zane, Dawn told him the same thing, helping him up and telling him to go to the table. Satisfied, she headed over to where Jay was.

"How ya feeling Jay?" Dawn inquired him.

"Fine, except my ankle of course. How am I going to get over to the table on this stupid thing!" He said exasperated.

"Jay! Quit freaking out! It's getting annoying!" She said getting short-tempered (which NEVER happens with Dawn unless she's REALLY annoyed.) "I'll help you to the table for now, and I'll make something for you to use to help you walk later. But seriously, calm down!"

Jay nodded his head keeping quiet as Dawn helped him up and walked him over to the table. Once he was seated, Dawn said she'd be right back but she needed to check on Cole. When she got over there, she saw that he had laid back down. "Are you alright Cole?" Dawn asked him looking concerned.

"No..." He moaned.

Eyes widening, Dawn checked his temp to see what was wrong. "Oh no! This is NOT good!" she exclaimed worriedly, grabbing a bowl of medicine. "Here, try this."

She gave him the medicine and grabbed a cool cloth and placed it on Cole's head. "Just try to go to sleep." Dawn told him soothingly, waiting next to him until he did. She stood up and went back to the table where everyone else was sitting. Everyone looked at her and the silence was awkward. Breaking the silence, Dawn spoke, "Great salad Lloyd. You did good with choosing your vegetables."

All of a sudden Jay started laughing. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and Lloyd asked giving the blue ninja a weird look, "What are you laughing about Jay?"

"I... Just... thought of... a vegetable... joke!" He managed to get out between laughs. "Zane... you might wanna..."

"Turn on my funny switch?" Zane said seriously.

All Jay could manage was a nod as he began to calm down, but then Dawn started giggling.

"Why are you giggling?!" Nya said confused. "Jay didn't even tell the joke yet!"

"Maybe not the one he intended, but he said that Zane has a funny switch! That's what's making me laugh!" Dawn said, still giggling.

Everyone looked around and she stopped laughing as she saw no one else was. "That was a joke... right?"

"Ummm..." everyone said looking at Zane not sure what to say.

Zane looked over at Dawn and said with full seriousness, "Not really, Dawn. I do have a funny switch."

"How? What do you mean?" she responded confused.

"You don't startle easily, do you Dawn?" Nya questioned.

"No... not really. Why?" she answered still confused.

"This is why." Zane said pushing down on his chest and his panel popped open.

Dawn's eyes widened taking all of this in and squeaked "Well, it's not the strangest thing I've ever seen but it's close." She recovered and continued sounding amazed, "So, you actually have a humor switch?"

Zane nodded and then flipped it on and said smiling trying to lighten the mood "Are you going to tell us that joke?"

"Oh Yah!" Jay exclaimed excitedly, "What did the baby lettuces say when their parents were leaving?"

"What?" we all said waiting for something funny.

"Lettuce come with you!" He answered as everyone groaned

"I thought that was SOOOO funny, Jay!" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" He responded oblivious to her sarcasm.

Everyone just shook their heads at his , Zane spoke up saying, "How are Kai and Cole recovering?"

Dawn face fell a little as she explained about Cole, "Cole's temp has skyrocketed and he may not recover for a while still.." but then she perked up a little as she continued, "Kai, however, has responded to his treatment very well, but I'm keeping him in bed for another day just to be safe. The only bad thing that he had almost completely lost his voice and cannot speak above a hoarse whisper."

"Well, I'm glad my brother's feeling better but I'm still worried for Cole." Nya spoke what everyone was thinking.

"Dawn," Zane started looking her way, "I know you have been concerned for all of us, but you seem extra worried about Cole, even before his condition worsened. Is there something we should know? I won't pry though, if you don't want to tell us."

Dawn sighed and answered slowly, "I don't feel quite comfortable explaining yet, but I will tell you later. Well, now since we're all finished with lunch, do you guys mind lending a hand?"

"Of course Dawn, what do you want us to do?" Nya answered waiting for a response.

"I'd be grateful if you and Zane would do the dishes, since Lloyd made the meal, he doesn't have to clean up." Dawn said as Lloyd gave her a huge smile. "Jay, since you can't walk, I'm putting you in charge of keeping an eye on Lloyd. I'll help you get out to a chair on the porch, because Lloyd is going to go outside and get some fresh air. Stay in the yard though, we don't want any trouble with the serpentine."

Lloyd nodded looking slightly fearful. "What are you going to do Dawn?" Zane asked her politely.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go spend some time alone in the woods. I'm going to make a crutch for Jay. I also need a while to think." Dawn answered while asking if it was alright.

"Of course. We don't mind, we all need time to ourselves now and then." Jay answered cheerfully.

"Thank you sooooo much guys. I've got some things I just need to mull over for a while." She said gratefully. "I'll help Jay outside, then I'll be on my way."

Everyone nodded and got to work as Dawn walked Jay outside so he could watch Lloyd and then left to spend some alone time in the quiet of nature.

* * *

**Me: What did you think?**

**Dawn: Did I do good? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Me: Alright now, remember the rest of you lines that we practiced... **

**Dawn: Oh ya! Don't forget to answer the poll 17blanceri's profile! She may be using it for future reference. Right now it's a tie for first and a four-way tie for second! We need you opinions!**

**Me: Until next chapter my friends!**

**Dawn: BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm baaaaack! I am sooooooooo sorry that I was gone for so long! I had REALLY bad writers block! But now I've got it finished and you guys get to meet a new character! All credit for Lucas goes to Packerfan95! I hope you enjoy! R&R everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Once she had gotten away from the cabin, Dawn decided to go to what she referred to as the oasis. It was a beautiful, untouched section of the forest. Vines covered the entrance when Dawn got there and she gently pulled them back revealing a glorious sight, a small waterfall slowly trickled into a wading pool at the bottom. All around there was flowers, blooming in hundreds of different colors, and in the trees surrounding the oasis, there were birds, squirrels, and other forest creatures living. Dawn walked over to the pond and sat down. Looking around, she called out, "It's just me little friends, you can come out."

Then, from the shadows in the trees, out hopped two little snow-white bunnies. Dawn smiled and picked them up. She didn't know why, but she always had a close connection with animals, she loved them and they loved her back. Scratching their fuzzy ears, Dawn asked them "Would you happen to know where I could find some fallen branches and vines?"

The two bunnies looked at each other with their big, brown eyes, and then looked back at Dawn and nodded. She smiled at the two fluffy critters and set them down so they could lead the way. Following them through the oasis, the bunnies led Dawn to a spot where there was some thick, fallen branches and vines laying on the forest floor. She beamed at the bunnies and said, "These are perfect! Thank you little friends! You best be on your way now!" The bunnies looked up at her and then they hopped away into the forest. Once they had left, Dawn gathered up some of the branches and vines and made her way back to the pond. She dipped her feet into the cool water and got to work, tying the vines and branches together to form a crutch. While she worked, Dawn thought about the different things that had happened, and some of the questions she was expecting to hear from everyone. By the time she had finished, Dawn had decided she was ready to answer any questions that everyone had for her. She stood up, dried her feet on the grass, picked up the crutch she made, and headed back to her cabin.

_*A few minutes later*_

Dawn walked slowly, enjoying the quiet calm of the woods, when she heard something strange. It sounded like flute music. Intrigued, she followed the sound to a small clearing in the woods, near the stream that ran into her oasis. Hiding in the trees, not making a sound, Dawn saw a boy with light, shaggy brown hair in a grey kimono. His eyes were closed as he played a soft, sweet melody through the wooden flute in his hands. Not knowing who he was, Dawn set down the crutch, picked up a light, thick branch, and got into a defensive position, ready to spring. Then, quiet as a butterfly, she leaped from the trees, swinging the branch across his arms, trying only to startle the young man. Looking up quickly, he put down his flute, studying his now severely scratched arms. Eyes widening, Dawn said worriedly, "I'm so sorry! I only meant to startle you so you would tell me why you're here! Are you okay?"

Looking calmly at her, the boy replied, "I am fine. I do not blame you for wondering who I am and why I am here. Do not worry about the scratches, they do not hurt."

"Please, come with me. I am a healer and have items back at my home to help. You can answer those questions for me on the way. It's the least I could do." Dawn invited him, still feeling sorry.

"There's really no need..." he began, then he saw Dawn's face and finished, "but I suppose."

Dawn smiled and said, "Great! This way! May I ask of your name?"

The young man smiled and replied, "That's fine. My name is Lucus. What might yours be? And what are you doing out here?"

Dawn looked away at this for a second, then regained her composure and answered, "Nice to meet you. My name is Dawn. The reason I'm here is long and I don't like to talk about it much..."

Lucus smiled sympathetically at her, saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?"

Dawn smiled slightly and said, "No need to be sorry, you didn't know. And yes, I am a bit curious..."

Lucus smiled back at her and responded, "I've Come out here to search for my friends that have appeared to be taken by the Serpentine. I don't know what happened because I wasn't with them, but now I have come searching for them."

Dawn frowned at this and asked, "Is there six of them? One girl, four boys your age and a younger boy?"

Lucus looked surprised at this and answered, "Yes! How did you know? Are they okay?"

Dawn sighed lightly and answered, "I know because I am caring for them at my home. I am a so called servant of Pythor, for reasons I do not like to talk about, and he 'requested of me' to help them and take them into my home."

"What did he do to them?" Lucus asked, concerned.

"It's a long story, but basically, he was questioning Lloyd and when he didn't give Pythor the answers he wanted, he burned him. Thankfully, I was had gotten there and was able to keep Pythor from doing any more to him. His burn has healed significantly though." Dawn answered and then continued, "Later, Lloyd and I got called to help bring Nya, Zane, Jay, Kai, and Cole back to the cabin. They had a long and tiring night last night, but have recovered quickly. Jay has a sprain ankle but besides that, he and Zane lost their fevers this morning. Nya has recovered quickly as well. Kai was on shaky ground earlier, but thankfully, has returned to normal. Cole was doing okay, but before I left to spend some time alone, his temp had skyrocketed, and I don't really know why... I just hope I can help him. May I ask how you know them?"

Lucus gasped at this, but responded, "Wow, I hope my friends are okay, but it seems like you have helped a lot and for that I thank you. As for how I know them, well Lloyd is my cousin and the rest is a long story for another time. Is that your cabin through those trees?"

Dawn nodded her head and said, "Yes that's my cabin. I've done all I can for your friends and cousin. I must say though, Lloyd's taken quite a liking to me!"

Lucus smiled and laughed at this and answered, "Lloyd is naive and likes anyone that gives him attention, but from what I can sense, he cares about you more than that, and with Lloyd, that takes work."

Dawn smiled back at Lucus and told him, "Well, here's my cabin! Let's go in so you can see everyone and I can treat those scratches."

Lucus nodded as they walked onto the porch and Dawn opened the door.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! Also, please check out my poll on my page where I am asking about a possible title for this story! Have a great day/night and God bless!**

**17blanceri (PS: I am going by the nickname Melody or Mel, so call I may call myself that. Feel free to do the same! :) )**


End file.
